Bringing Back The Past
by HailsTG28
Summary: Tony's past comes back to haunt him when the case becomes strangely similar. Tony centric. TIVA, McAbby and JIBBS. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son.


Bringing Back The Past

Chapter 1

Summary: Tony's past comes back to haunt him when the case becomes strangely similar. Tony centric. TIVA, McAbby and JIBBS. Gibbs/Tony Father/Son.

 **A/N:** Hey guys this is something that came to mind one day and I thought I would write it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and poor grammar. Hope you enjoy!

 **Back Story** : Set in season 12 (At any point). Ziva went back to D.C with Tony and are in a relationship. Jenny never died in season 5 and she and Gibbs are together. McGee and Abby are also together. Vance may be in it, but I don't know yet. I usually have Bishop, but I decided for this story I would leave her out.

 **NCIS Bull Pen: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

The team were sitting in the bullpen alone. Gibbs was on coffee run and Jenny was in her office doing, whatever it is she does. They hadn't had a case in a week now, which meant they were either on cold case files or paperwork.

Tony was sitting at his desk, tapping his finger's in a slow and annoying rhythm, while staring at his computer screen.

After a minuet of the tapping, Ziva's head shot up and she glared at Tony "Would you please stop that!".

Tony looked over from his computer and towards Ziva "Stop what?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

Ziva continued to glare at him. Then suddenly she got a thought and gave an evil smirk. She got up and walked over to him, then leaned down and whispered something in his ear. Tony's finger's stopped, his grin suddenly dropped and his face was covered in horror. Ziva smiled proudly and walked back to her desk.

McGee, who was watching from his desk, smiled at the sight of Tony's face "What did you threaten him with this time?" he asked.

Ziva turned to McGee with a smile on her face "No sex for a week".

McGee laughed, knowing Tony would do anything for sex.

Tony, who had finally come out of his moment, turned to McGee and glared at him.

"Well, at least she can threaten me with that. You don't get anything at the moment, McNosex" Tony said, trying to change the subject towards McGee.

McGee's smile dropped "What makes you say that?".

"Well, you and Abby don't seem as happy as you-" Tony was suddenly cut off by a sharp pain in the back of his head "-sorry boss".

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and over to his desk, opened his draw and grabbed his gun and badge "Grab your gear, dead Navy officer by Reflecting Pool".

The team grabbed their bags, gun's and badge's and quickly followed Gibbs into the elevator before the door's shut.

 **Reflecting Pool Crime Scene: NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS**

"McGee, sketch, Ziva, interview's, DiNozzo, bag and tag" Gibbs ordered the team as they got out the car and walked over towards the body.

'Yes boss' came their reply.

McGee pulled out his fingerprint scanner and scanned the victims fingerprint.

"Boss" McGee called "The victims name is Petty Office Owen Miller. 44, single, stationed in Norfolk" he explained to Gibbs, who had walked up him so he was standing next to him.

"Gibbs, the witness says he was walking his dog when he found the body" Ziva said walking towards Gibbs and McGee. "When he saw it, he immediately called the cops".

Gibbs nodded.

The sound of a van pulling up pulled Gibbs from writing his notes. He looked up to see Ducky and Palmer getting out the van, arguing about the directions, as per usual.

After getting the equipment, Ducky and Palmer walked over to the body "I'm terribly sorry Jethro, Mr Palmer got us lost again".

Palmer was about to argue, but the look Gibbs was giving him made him keep his mouth shut.

"Cause of death Duck?" Gibbs asked.

Ducky nealt down and looked at the man in front of him "Cause of death was a gun shot wound to the chest. He probably died from blood loss".

"Time?" Gibbs asked, making some notes.

"I would say about 11 hours ago" Ducky replied, putting the thermometer back in his bag.

Gibbs nodded and took note of it in his pad.

Ducky opened the victim's jacket to reveal a piece of paper, folded in half "Jethro. I think you might want to see this".

Gibbs looked up from his pad and saw what Ducky had meant.

Ducky picked up the paper and carfully handed it to Gibbs.

Gibbs opened the piece paper and read it out loud.

' _His death is your fault, Anthony. You shouldn't have done, what you did to me. Now you will pay'_

After Gibbs finished, he looked up at Ducky. "A revenge killing?" Ducky said "Payback?".

"Possibly" Gibbs paused and looked back down at the piece of paper "The question is, who is Anthony? And what did he do to piss off someone this much?".

 **A/N: Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **Thanks – Haylee!**


End file.
